


Not only roses have thorns, you know?

by Lemon_Tree



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Punk, Deathshipping, Flowers, M/M, Piercings, Punk!YamiMarik, Tattoos, flowershop!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Tree/pseuds/Lemon_Tree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DeathShipping FlowerShop!AU Punk!YamiMarik Ryou loved working in the colorful flower shop right beside that small café. It was a peaceful and calming work. At least it was, until a tall, dark-skinned man walked inside, a bundle of tulips in his tattooed hand. "Hey, flowerboy! How much are these?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Clarifications: Yami Marik will be called Mariku Ishtar and Hikari Bakura will be called Ryou Bakura.  
> One of my OTPs came back to haunt me and drowned me with ideas, so here's one!  
> What I learned from researching for this fanfic is that Mariku is only 4cm taller than Ryou and flowers can be really expensive.  
> Hope you enjoy this fic, not sure how long it's gonna be... and if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me!

Mariku was annoyed. He just left from his second job interview that day. Both turned him down, because he didn't look "professional" enough. Apparently wearing a fitted handmade suit didn't matter when you're hair is spiked. Why it was important how he looked, while sitting in a stuffy office, trying to sell people stuff they don't need was beyond him. While making an appointment on the phone he was already told, that his voice is perfect for selling things to female customers. All deep and raspy, they said. But as soon as they saw the tattoos and piercings when he walked in, they told him to leave and threatened to call the security. _Threatened_. He let out a sharp laugh and spit on the sidewalk. A few people, sitting in front of the café he just walked by, flinched, followed by mean looks and hushed conversations. He didn't care, he was used to it. His eyes slowly wandered over hipsters, admirable mothers with small monsters and dinosaur couples; the usual café visitors. The bored expression on his face quickly changed when he saw the flower shop right next to the café. A guy sitting and sipping his decaffeinated iced coffee with soy milk, secretly snapped a picture of Mariku for his blog. But Mariku didn't notice or maybe he just didn't care. The world suddenly stopped when he saw _him_. Inside the flower shop, a young man happily arranged flowers, grinning to himself. Long white hair tied up in a ponytail with small strands falling in his face, as if they were trying to stop him from doing his beautiful work. His large brown eyes fixed on his pale hands that were tying a ribbon on the basket full of flowers. Sighing, Mariku slowly walked towards the shop window. He never knew how to start conversations. Looking down at the buckets full of flowers before him, he sighed again. 

* * *

 

Ryou jumped a little when the door suddenly slammed open. The wind chimes hanging behind the door creating an uncharacteristically loud sound. Picking up the flower he accidentally dropped he turned around with a smile.

One of his favorite parts of his work was making up stories about the customers that came inside the little flower shop. He looked at the man before him; he was wearing a suit with rolled up sleeves and a loosened tie; suit jacket thrown over his shoulder; black pants, a bit tight around the crotch area, rested on shiny leather shoes. Ryou would've said he was an ordinary business man, judging from his outfit, here to buy flowers for his partner or maybe even his secretary. His brown eyes scanned the man once more; dirty blonde hair was standing in every possible direction, which was clearly adding to his height; purplish eyes staring at him, watching his every move; both ears pierced from top to bottom; two lower lip piercings; he could see tattoos on his neck, lower arms and hands and even some on his chest.

Maybe he wasn't an ordinary business man.

The man stretched out his hand, showing him a bundle of tulips."Hey flowerboy! How much are these?"

Ryou took the flowers and smiled. "That'll be 10$. Would you also like a vase?"

* * *

Mariku huffed as he put his new vase with the fresh flowers on his wobbling kitchen table. He wanted to fix that one leg in ages, but never came around to actually do it.

Looking at the pink vase with a white butterfly pattern, he started thinking about that guy from the flower shop again. "Flowers are expensive..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's how flirting works, right?  
> If you find any spelling or grammar mistakes, please let me know!

Bored, Mariku flipped through the newspaper. Every job offer he read searched for "professional looking" workers. From fast food restaurants to construction zones; no one wanted their workers to look "dangerous" or "harsh". Standing up, he crumbled the paper to a ball and threw it in his pastel pink trashcan.

Walking out of his kitchen, he glanced back at the tulips.

"I could visit him again...", he mumbled to himself. "But then I would have to put on clothes..."

He didn't hate clothing, he just didn't like covering up his tattoos. Therefore having his whole body tattooed usually meant walking around his apartment with only a pair of black boxer briefs on, and sometimes not even that. That caused quite a lot of problems when someone decided to ring his doorbell. He simply forgot that he's completely naked and opens the door. Resulting in horrified and flustered visitors that start stuttering and quickly leave forgetting whatever brought them there in the first place.

Dragging his tattooed feet over the plushy carpet of his bedroom, he opened his mirror covered wardrobe. Mariku never knew what to wear when going out; something showing off his tattoos or something covering them. He decided on a badly ripped jeans and a simple black tank top, dirty chucks on his feet. Grinning he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm visiting flowerboy. Gotta show of what I got." Quickly shoving some money in his pockets and taking the keys, he slammed the door shut and headed for the small flower shop.

* * *

 

Ryou never had problems deciding on what to wear. His wardrobe mainly consisted of jeans in various shades of blue, simple shirts in all colors possible and even some band shirts from the time he went to concerts almost every day. That day was a dark blue jeans and red shirt day with a simple pair of white sneakers. Not that it really mattered what he wore, because everyday he had to wear that big green apron for his work. It didn't bother him; he liked the apron. It showed signs of his work. He was proud of it.

The young man was working on a rather complex flower bouquet when he heard the door swing open, followed by a familiar loud ring of the wind chimes. Happy to get a small break from his current work, Ryou turned around and greeted the man from the day before. He hoped, the tattooed man would show up again. His outfit was more fitting for his body, although Ryou had hoped to see him in a suit again.

The tattooed man ran a hand through his hair. "So... How long will my flowers last?"

* * *

Ryou was in his element; what flowers are the best to keep in apartments, how to care about them, how long they will last, flowers, flowers, and even more flowers.

Mariku never had a big interest in flowers, other than as patterns on pillows or tattoos, but something about the way, the white haired mans eyes lit up when he talked about his passion, made him want to build a gigantic greenhouse with place for all the weird named flowers the younger male was listing.

The pleasant atmosphere was abruptly crushed when a growl was heard. Both men looking down at Ryous stomach, said man slightly blushed.

"I bored you so much with all this flowerstuff, that I completely forgot to take my break, ehehe..."

The other shook his head. "No, no, no! You were so nice to teach me all about flowers. I'll quickly head over to the café and get you something to eat, alright?" Before Ryou could stop him, Mariku was already out of the door.

* * *

Ordering in the café was a pain in the ass for Mariku. Everyone stared at him, everyone talked behind his back about him, and when he ordered a cinnamon bun and a large hot chocolate, some even laughed.

He was glad to finally be back in the flower shop; Ryou was already waiting for him in front of the counter. As Mariku handed over the food and the drink, he suddenly stopped.

Looking at the pale hands that tried to grab the food just out of their reach. "Hey flowerboy, where'd you get all these scars?"

Ryou shrugged as he took the cinnamon bun. "Working with flowers can get pretty dangerous. And please call me Ryou!" He smiled contently as he bit into the bun, slightly moaning at tasting the sweetness.

Putting the cup with the hot chocolate on the counter, Mariku felt his pants getting a size smaller. "I'm Mariku. There seems to be much more to flowers than just the pretty smell, hm?"

Smiling and nodding, Ryou suddenly reached for the tattooed arm before him. "White cherry bloosoms..." He whispered, tracing the petals with his scarred fingers. "Beautiful..."

Mariku shuddered at the touch. He almost swatted the soft hand away. Not many people touched him, nor did they even want to. He wasn't used to affection; it was a nice feeling. Exhaling to calm down, he took Ryous hand away from his arm and carefully held it in his. "I wanted to color them for a while now, but it doesn't feel right... I should go now, don't wanna keep you from your work any longer. See ya!" He quickly turned around.

A hand with a white rose between it's fingers stopped him.

"A thank you for my food. Will you visit again?"

Mariku quickly grabbed the rose and dashed out of the shop. He needed to get home quick. Not noticing the thorns cutting into his flesh he ran home.

* * *

Watching the white and red fluids mix and dissapear in he drain, he sighed. "Damn it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering the same thing as Mariku: "When properly cared for, cut tulips will stay fresh in a vase of water for seven to ten days."  
> And if you're wondering about the cherry blossoms: "Cherry blossoms are dyed pink from the blood of corpses resting beneath them." (Tokyo Babylon by CLAMP)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about some of the words I used (english isn't my native language), so if you see any mistakes please let me know.   
> This chapter is super short! More about that at the end!

Mariku looked at the wilting tulips. The rose, he didn't even bother to put in a vase. He felt dirty about it. In the past five days he didn't visit the flower shop, he didn't even walk past it; completely ignored it's presence.

But maybe he needed that. When he took a walk a few days ago to clear his head, he happened to walk right into a sign. "Searching For A Mechanic! You Think You Are The Right One? Come Inside!", it read. Underneath an arrow pointing to a small service station.

Mariku never worked as a mechanic before, but he knew a lot about any kind of vehicle. His friends used to ask him to repair their cars. He also loved repairing and improving his own motorbike. Two years ago he had an accident; he wasn't hurt seriously, but his bike was completely destroyed. After that he didn't feel like buying a new one and stopped repairing anything.

Shrugging, he walked towards the station. He didn't have high hopes; no credentials and he didn't even wanted to start on his looks. So he was happily surprised, when his new boss, a short, muscular man with earrings and tattoos on his arms, told him he could start working right away. The work time was reasonable, the payment was more than just nice; it was a place where people liked him and he felt good, doing something he liked.

It was Saturday, his first day off from his new job.

"Maybe I should visit him again...", he grumbled. He wasn't sure what his feelings towards Ryou were. Admiration, lust, desire? He knew it couldn't be more. How could it?

* * *

 

Ryou looked out the store window and sighed. He was hoping the handsome man he met about a week ago would visit him again. Turning around he picked up some lillies for the funeral wreath he was working on.

Just as he finished it and was about to call the customer who ordered it, he heard the door swing open accompanied by a small ringing from the wind chimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that this chapter is even shorter that the ones before. The reason is that I'm having a huge writers block mixed with zero motivation. I thought it's better to at least give you something to read now, instead of having to wait... I dunno a few months? one year? two years? five years? who knows...   
> the next chapter will (probably) continue right where this one ended.   
> Still, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction so far and again, sorry orz


End file.
